Packanack Lodge
by Kawaiichespin
Summary: Jason come to kill FOR MOTHER! WHO will survive JASONS WRATH based on game Yo Pls review
1. Chapter beginning

Hi I'm making a story About friday the 13th game it will take place at packanack lodge and I'm gonna Be using that house only and cabins will be randomly place cos it'll be hard to remember all the cabins areas all Characters are only the game characters and my original characters So I'm gonna use their game stats but I'm not gonna show them cos I'm lazy :D but this chapter is all the characters and I seen another Fan fiction That he/she let the reviews decide what Jason The author is I forgot but next chapter ill credit him or her also ill gonna answer revives like he/she did ok so let's start with characters and personalities

Kenny

he is Nice brave And loves his family he loves his friend He will do anything for them like help them with money and give advice he wears a red checkered shirt with some camo shorts

Jenny

She's brave sweet and loves to sing she loves her boyfriend chad even tho she's brave and he's not that brave jenny wears a orange button up shirt with some orange pants

chad

he's not brave but he has a big heart He In love with jenny and would help a homeless man with his money

Vanessa

shes fast she's she's strong and loves animals and she's loves running she wears a blue jacket with some blue sweats

brandon

Vanessa's boyfriend he's fast and strong and loves partying he wears a red jersey from his school and some blue jeans

adam

he's a loner but he liked his friends not much is known he wears a black jacket with a white shirt and dark jeans

Tiffany

Has a secret crush on chad and Hopes jenny and him break up She has a big booty and breasts has a pink shirt on that god on her should on one side and some super short blue jeans

eric

he's fat and a nerd and that don't stop him his friend are by his side he's ears glasses and a white shirt and dark jeans

Deborah

Nerdy but hot how is she single she's smart and likes reading she wears a black sweater and blue jeans

aj

shes a goth and loves to party with Brandon she's like stealing that why she's so stealthy she wears a black tank top and a skirt with leggings

Rob

He's average

Now my original characters hehe

beth

shes a cheerleader she's also Jenny's best friend and loves to cheer for her boyfriend brad she wears a grey jacket with a pastel shirt and some shorts

Brad

A star football player loves his girlfriend also Brandon's best friend he's smart but not that smart he's fast strong and has cool moves he wears what Brandon wears lol

Ok that all the characters idk if I'll focus on a character but idk also vote for a jason also this is my first story so don't yell at me


	2. The Invites

NOTICE ME SENPAI um I mean hello everyone You read my Story WRITE REVIEWS anyway Hehe ahead to story This chapter won't have jason but just the characters

THIS IS TAKING PLACE AND A HIGH SCHOOOL SO HEHE

jenny walk though the halls To get her locker she notices Chad next to her locker hello he says with a smile "hi" she said with a smile and then a hug "I got you something it's a diamond necklace" He said with a smile jenny "really thank you chad your the best but you should save your money" "no I'm rich plus your my girlfriend And your the best

"Ok if you say" chad remembers that he is bringing his friends to his Lodge in the forest "I gotta tell everyone our vacation on the weekend" "do that chad" she then kisses him on the lips "bye jenny"

While chad walks away Tiffany walks up behind him "hello your inviting me right?" "Yes tiff"

"Ok well I'll go tell Beth and brad to come" "ok thanks I'll have more time to do my homework"

When chad walks away Tiffany pulls out her phone and texts Beth "hey girl so chads having a little vacation get together stuff and your our friend so your coming bring brad" "ok I will be there"

chad finds Brandon and Vanessa "hi jock love so are you guys coming to my vacation get together?"

"ya chad dude I'll bring the booze" he said with a loud voice "aha I will be there to HAVE FUN with Brandon ;)" in what a sexy voice will sound like "ok I'll have a van and jenny will drive a four seater"

he then goes to the computer lab and find Eric and Deborah talking about if dragons could beat mages"Deborah dragons could fly and breath fire and are big" "ya but mages have spells and could shoot a lighting bolt at it" They both yell "CHAD WHAT DO YOU THINK" "um Mages are powerful so them"

"Ha told you" she says with a victory yell "FINE loser" with a salty tone "well guys are you coming to my get together" "yes chad" "I'm not going cos Deborah coming" "Sureeee" "well u gotta go tell the other peoples" chad walks off

Chad spots aj and rob talking "hi Aj and rob"with a happy tone "hi so if this is about the vacation I'm going if my bud Brandon is going" she says with a goth-ish tone "he's going so what about you rob" "sure"

Chad finds a crazy dude saying "DONT GO NEAR CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE JASONS REAL" in a serious tone

chad then walks around looking for Kenny but then Adam a loner grabs chad and pushes him to the wall "if you don't take me I'll ruin your life" in a anrgy tone "ok" he says almost peeing his pants Adam then let's him go and walks away

chad the proceeds to find Kenny and he does "hi um would you come with us to our vacation" "ok chad Your cool and I won't miss it" he says in a happy tone "bye then"

was it good if chapters were this long is it long enough should I make chapters longer do you want me to continue Where's senpai? Idk YOU DECIDE


	3. OH MAH GOD IS THAT A DEAD BODY!

OK WE GOts a review YAY FINNANY THANKS YOU GUEST HEHE WE MIGHT USE SAVINI JASON COS HE HAS ONE VOTE also haz you seen me senpai Mi CASA?!

I'm Chad and I'm a Jerk lol

CHAD looks at the calader he sees it's almost the get together one day until it He takes a quick shower and then brushes his teeth his butler puts his clothes on his bed chad walks into his room puts a Cyan shirt on with a white sweater around his neck put khakis pants on he goes back in the bathroom and brushes his hair then grabs his back pack he enters his car and drives to Jenny's house she gets in "hi chad you look nicer today" she says happily "thanks jenny we will have to ditch so we go early" He says EVEN HAPPILY "ok we can tell ghost stories" She says Kinda evilish tone "ghost they are scary" jenny then laughs "they are scary but they are entertaining" "True" they arrive at school Then out of no where Brandon and Vanessa come running towards chad and jenny Vannesa gets to you first "HA I WIN" "GOod race" "so do you guys know we are ditching" Chad says "Yes chad we know we were just racing And I won" "ok smell ya later" Chad walks away

I SKIPPING IT TO WHERE THEY SKIP SCHOOL

Chad and everyone else says they have to go to the bathroom so they meet up there "ok guys we made it now we gotta run to th cars" chad says exited THey all run to the doors and get in the cars jenny Kenny Deborah and Eric go in the four seater chad Brandon aj vannessa Adam Tiffany Beth brad and rob are In the van Btw robs in the trunk

"So guys want to listen to music?" "NO CHAD" aj says "um ok then" most of the car ride aj and Brandon were shouting while the car ride people fell asleep the people awake is me Adam Brandon vannessa I seen in the rear mirror vannessa put her hand in Brandon's pants he had a huge smile "So Adam why did you want to come with us" "because it's Dangerous" he says in a deep voice "oh ok"

"We are here" chad yells "woooooo HELL YES" "Brandon THATS THE SPIRT WOOOOOO" aj followes Brandon's shouting "JUST SHUT UP" Adam says angrily "ok party pooper" Brandon says in a annoyed tone "I'm going inside now" vannessa says

Tiffany grabs jenny and Beth's hand and takes them to a swimming pool she seen "let's go girls" chad then tells everyone else to follow him "this is the kitchen there's a shotgun in the living room to hunt and bed rooms are upstairs there might be cabins but ignore that it's there for the summer camp they are build it might have stuff in it so don't steal also let's go swimming in my pool" chad says HAppy cos he is and his lodge with all his friend and Adam Adam just stays inside and sits there Eric he's his laptop he brought and sat inside and play his games chad went to the pool and put on some blue swimming shorts and jumps in the pool followed by Brandon Brandon is wearing some shorts with a shark on it brad and Deborah just watch us rob went to sleep and then comes Tiffany Beth and jenny Tiffany is wearing a two piece her With her underwear is like in her butt and tiny jenny is wearing some shorts I gave her and a sports bra and Beth is wearing surfer clothes "Hi chad" she smiles "hi so are you gettng in ?" "Yes and she jumps to me" "so Brandon are you doing anything special with vannessa?" "Yes why?" "just cos that's cool" "thanks tiffany" he says eager to do the dirty with Vannesa while chad jenny Beth and Deborah plan on pushing brad in They get out of the water EXEPct Deborah of course chad grabs brads arms jenny and Beth grab his legs and Deborah pushes them in "hahahahahaha" everyone laughs except brad "WHAT THE FUCK" he then gets out of the water and walks away to the forest "I'll go get him" Beth says "I'm coming with you Beth" Tiffany wanting to go with her best friend "I'll like to join you will need my assistant princesses" "I have a boyfriend but you can come" "Hess" they then walk into the forest leaving chad aj Adam Deborah Brandon Vannesa rob and jenny at the lodge

it's now dark and Vannesa and Brandon do the dirty on their bed lol chad calls everyone outside to chill and roast marshmallows while doing so jenny decides to sing "we all are here together we all are friends except Adam anyways why did you want to come with us I mean we don't know who you are" she sang this now Adam sings "Because It's dangerous to be in the forest or a man will hunt you down and kill you named jason" he sang this and cried a tear and ran away to the cars "be right back I'll see what's wrong" She says before running towards him mean while Brandon and vanesa stoped Brandon quickly went to is room to change whip vanesa changed Brandon put shorts on And then heard a noise outside near the pool which is in the backyard while everyone is in the front he checks it and see nothing so he turn around and when he's about to enter the house he gets stabbed by jason he then gets flung in the water jason enters the house

"Adam why did you cry?" She says in her nice voice tone "it's ok I came cos my family was murdered here we went camping here and a man killed my family I escaped tho I only came to protect you guys and get revenge on jason" he says trying to hold in his tears "wait jason is not dead so that means he's still here that means we are in danger" they start running to the camp fire

Vanesa then hears footsteps assuming its Brandon she opens it and see a man with a axe "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she screams jason then grabs her and throws her through the window she then falls to her death "What was that" aj says concern "I'll go check it out" rob says and goes to check it out he sees blood so he investages Adam and jenny come running "CHAD WE GOTTA LEAVE" "Why jenny what's wrong" "ya your scarring me" Deborah says scared "JASONS REAL HES NOT A FAKE STORY HES GONNA KILL US " robs comes running and all of the sudden a spear flys into him everyone screams and run into the forest jenny and Adam run together aj chad and deborah run together

THE END so I think chad might be the main character lol WHERES SENPAI


	4. THE DEATHS (next chapter will be long)

Lol I forgot about Kenny last chapter or I dinnt forget about him?! Anyways in the future if I keep writing fanfictions and I get better at writing ill do a reboot of this story ;) anyways let's gooooo

Chad aj and Deborah are running they found a unlock cabin they then lock it and talk "OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT CHAD" aj shouting "I DONT KNOW" Chad scared of his low compusure "My god THAT MAN KILLED ROB HE WAS ALL FIERY and black with like lava coming out of his skin did he come from hell?"Deborah says cuddled up on a bed "we need a weapon to protect are selves from the man" aj saying heroicly "But he's jason IST he immortal" chad still scared "ya but we can kill him hahahahahaha" aj saying

Adam and jenny ran to the car they found the cars with all the gas leaked out and the van got destroyed "oh no Adam he took the gas out" jenny saying frighten "it's ok their should be gas in cabins near by we should go Check them" then all of the sudden footsteps start Approaching Adam grabs jenny and rolls under the car JASONS walking with robs body jason and TAKES IT TOWARDS THE river "where's he taking it to?" Jenny says curious "I think he has a shack where he has his mother head in and her sweater I think he takes dead bodies there" Adam repiles

This is before the jason appears to kill

"Omg where's brad at" Beth concerned "I don't know Beth but eric is slowing us down let's ditch him" Tiffany looking mischievous "ok" Beth saying they then run but they both trip on something "OH MY GOOOOOOD BRADS BODY" Beth screams "Is he dead" Tiffany repiles scared they both scream for Eric but Eric runs back to the lodge Tiffany then grabs Beth's arm and pulls her to run "we gotta warned everyone else"

jenny and Adam run back to the lodge to get the riffle and then Eric comes running out of the forest followed by Beth and Tiffany "Adam jenny BRADS DEAD THEIR A MURDER" Tiffany screams at them "we know Tiffany he killed Brandon Vanessa and rob" jenny explains "that's bad we gotta leave" Beth says Eric is crying "I don't want to die" Eric saying while crying "Im gonna go find gas You four stay here" Adam says and then runs away "what does he mean by gas jenny?" Tiffany says confused "jason is the killers name and he took the gas out of the car" jenny explains "oh" Tiffany replied "I hope chads not dead" jenny says hoping he dinnt die "WHAT THE FUCK JENNY OF COUSRE HES ALIVE HES STRONG AND BRAVE" Tiffany yells and grabs and breaks a bottle "CHAD IS THE BEST YOU DONT DESERVE HIM I DESERVE HIM" Tiffany yells then runs to attack jenny she stabs jenny in the stomach jenny kicks Tiffany and slaps her Beth grabs a lamp and smashes it into Tiffany's head Tiffany falls to the ground and Jenny's kills her with the botte "Fuck you" she says while she did it

ok the end I don't want to make chapters long cos the story will end fast lol anyways did u like that fight scene


	5. Chapter the ending

Ok this chapters not gonna be super long maybe check out sirbartholomew21 he writing a fanfiction about the game and also he has better writing then me ok let's go in the story

jenny walks to the bathroom to get bandages to help her wound Beth just Shocked that she helped kill someone and Eric is just crying still jenny gets the bandages and puts them on her wound and puts some med spray that heals the pain "that's better" She says with relief she walks back to the living room "I'm sorry Beth but she tried to murder me" jenny says to Beth "I know but I killed my best friend I can't believe it my boyfriend died cos of me COS OF THAT DUMB PRANK" Beth sad and kinda mad "oh" in a Sad tone and then the lights turn off "OH MY GOD HES BACK" yells jenny jenny runs upstairs Beth jumps into the pool quietly and Eric grabbed his laptop and stayed near the front door footsteps grew close to the door and jason entered the lodge and Eric smashed his laptop in his face and ran away but tripped on a chair "No no noooo please I'm sorry" his final word before jason stomps on his head jason goes outside where the pool is Beth is holding her breath she don't see jason so she gets out of the pool and then sees jenny jump out the window "aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" jenny screamed Beth ran to Her to see if she died but jenny dinnt so she helped her up and they ran towards the car but there's no gas still and then a man shoots a gun at jason "TAKE THAT" the man yelled "tommy is that you?" Beth said "yes looks who's not the crazy one" he replied And then he told them to follow him to his boat

Chad aj and Deborah are talking and Adam comes through the window "hi is there gas in here?" "I'm not sure me and chad dinnt look" aj says a little confused cos she don't know the car don't have gas "why do you need the gas" chad said before aj could ask "because there's no gas for the car the van is destroyed" "oh where's jenny" chad says worried "she's at the lodge with Eric Tiffany and Beth I came for the gas which is here" then they hears screams and then a gun shoot "oh no jenny" Adam runs through the door and chad and aj follow Deborah was to scared to follow and then jason comes from the wood and grabs her Deborah doesn't fight back jason then takes her into the forest

They see blood chad goes to the lodge to see if she is there but she's Eric and Tiffany dead he runs back to the cars and Adam put the gas in "we follow this blood trail it could be jenny or Beth cos I dinnt find their dead bodies" "ok aj stay here and guard the car" "ok Adam be safe" aj said chad and Adam fongllowed the blood trail but they were runninge

"Ok guys here's my boat let's get in before he comes " tommy days to the girls "what about are friends that are still here?" Beth says and then Kenny runs out the woods "help guys" Kenny yelled and tommy shot him with his last bullet "OH MY GOD" Beth screams "get in my boat or you will die" he says they are all in the boat and Adam shoots tommy "YES BASTARD" Adam yells Beth and jenny get to the land chad hugs jenny and they run back to the cars to escape "I love you chad" jenny tells him when they are running "I love to to jenny" chad replied they see aj dead body "how did she die" Beth says looking scared

"by jason idiot" Adam getting mad Beth and chad and Adam and jenny get in the car Adam is driving and Beth and jenny are sitting in the back seat Adam driving almost. 200 mph but he at 184 mob they are almost there but jason had a trap that popped the tired and they crashed into the tree killing Adam and chad jenny and Beth crawled out Beth standed up but a spear hit jenny killing her Beth seen the edit so she ran for it she then tripped but that saved her life cos jason threw the spear again she exited near a house she kept running until she got to her home she will always remember his aRed bright eyes with fiery body

The end plot twist everyone died except Beth You probably thought Adam chad and jenny would live


	6. Deborah Short

Ok guys my story ended but there's gonna be some short chapters this chapter is about Deborah

Jason took Deborah to a small shack "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Deborah seen a head and a sweater "oh my god is that a head" jason nodded up and Down then he started dancing Deborah took this so she could run when she tried jason grabbed her and put gently and then tries to kiss her "EWWW you" Deborah disgusted jason then grabs her and goes outside the shack and opens a cage and throws her in he left and 50 minutes later he come back with dead fish and gives it to Deborah "um thanks" jason then goes in the shack will Deborah ever escape

This is just my little short for Deborah maybe next will be Adam and what happend with his family


End file.
